Love, Losses and The Game
by AndThatsShannii
Summary: If Rose chooses Adrian, would Dimitri ever accept it, or will he continue to fight for her heart? What happens when Robert Doru finally gets his revenge? Will everyone finally learn the meaning of "love fades" and how attraction & confusion tears relationships apart? Set after LS if Rose chose Adrian. Rated M for quite graphic lemons. Don't forget to review :3
1. Chapter 1: No, Dimitri

Rose's POV

"She was right about something else too," Dimitri said after a long pause. My back was to him, but there was a strange quality to his voice that made me turn around.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That I do still love you."

My heart skipped a beat. He looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and I knew he was telling the truth; that if I wanted to, we could be together. I remembered our wonderful time in the cabin: just hours before they took my Dimitri away from me. Then my mind flashed to all the training sessions and the time we almost gave into each other under Viktor's spell. We had been through so much together and he had put me through hell, and now we were ready to be back into each other's arms. I smiled, about to hug him and tell him that I forgave him, then I thought about someone else…

Adrian. Sweet, sensitive Adrian who had picked up all the broken pieces of my heart and tried to glue them back together. The same Adrian who had been my rock and one of the three people in the world who knew me so well words were not needed. Now I was about to betray him for another of those people.

Dimitri was staring at me with a patient but expectant look on his face. Those brown eyes were filled with more love and passion than I had seen them with since after we changed him. At that very second, he looked most like the Dimitri I once knew – the Dimitri who believed that he was worthy of fighting the good battle of love and loyalty. How could I ever deny Dimitri of anything when he looked at me like that? It's amazing how just as I was just getting over him, there he was; waiting to be granted admission back into my heart. He held my hand.

"Roza?" That was all he said. I saw and felt again the heat and passion of our time in the cabin and felt the usual electricity pass through me. He looked down at his hand on top of mine and began making circles with his thumb on the palm of my hand.

"No, Dimitri. I'm sorry." My eyes widened. Even I had not expected my answer to be that one.

"I understand. I have left you, now I expect you to come back into my arms. It was selfish of me." He pulled his hand away from mine and his guardian mask slipped back into place, but the amount of pain in his eyes was unfathomable. A single tear slid down my face. That's it. I had just ended things between us.

"I'm sorry. So sorry, Dimitri, but I love Adrian and he was there for me when you were pushing me away. I love him." I cupped Dimitri's face as he sucked in a breath. "I love you too! I will always love you, but I can't do that to him. You're so amazing! You will have no trouble finding someone else. Now you won't have to worry about the teacher-student issue anyway. Tasha wants you. You should take her up on the offer. Have children." I gulped. Even if I was pushing him away, the thought of him in Tasha's arms was still foreign to me.

He looked at me with those breathtakingly sad eyes and forced a smile on his face. "I understand. You are with someone else. Honour is important to me, and I cannot keep it if I am taking another man's girlfriend. You were right to do that after the way I have treated you since I was restored." He pushed my hand away from his cheek and turned to leave. The door of the hotel room closed and I succumbed to the tears that were burning my eyes…


	2. Chapter 2: It's not what you think!

**Hey guys! I still haven't woken up as Richelle Mead, so I guess I don't own VA, unfortunately, so anything you find familiar isn't mine. Okay, so far I have had good feedback on the story, so I won't stop writing yet. I'm trying to follow the series of events as best as possible to the book, and I don't want any unnecessary lemons. I may, however, need a beta to help me with those chapters as I am sexually inexperienced. I'll keep you posted on when I need one. Thanks for your support!**

RPOV

I stayed on my bed, still sobbing. It seemed that either way, I was going to hurt someone I loved. I didn't know why I stayed awake for ages, but it was probably something to do with the fact that Dimitri hadn't returned to our room. I wasn't sure how I would have made this any better for him, but I would have tried. I felt terrible! Dimitri had been faced with the same problem back when Tasha had made him that offer, but he had chosen me. He had shown me how much he loved me and stayed probably because I had been kicking up a fuss. Hopefully, this opportunity wasn't deprived from him now!

In this confrontation between me and Dimitri, I had completely forgotten my distress over killing Victor. Now, as I drifted into an uneasy sleep and slipped into a spirit dream, I gave a sort of yelp. However, it was no vindictive Dashkov that I met eyes with. Instead, I found myself staring into a pair of emerald-green eyes.

"Adrian!" I cried, throwing myself into his open arms.

"Alright, Little Dhampir?" He asked stroking my hair. He pulled me away from him as he studied me fully. Adrian had changed me into a light blue tank top and skinny jeans, but my eyes were still tear-streaked. "No, you're not. What's the matter?" Before I could answer, his eyes shifted focus and he stared through me. I knew he was studying my aura…

His light-hearted expression changed to a one of complete and utter despair. In his eyes… well, I saw his whole world come crashing apart. "Dimitri." That was all he said, but I knew exactly what he meant. My features were pulled into a guilty expression, which would have confirmed what he thought. I wasn't guilty for the reason I knew had crossed his mind, however. I was guilty at the fact that I had just spent hours crying over someone who wasn't my boyfriend. Someone my boyfriend had already seen me crying over before. Someone I had promised that I would no longer think about. I was also guilty at the fact that it had taken me so long to realise that the guy standing right in front of me was the one I wanted. Obviously, my expression was betraying me.

"It's not what you think, A-"Before I could finish, Adrian dissolved and I was woken to the sound of my own crying. I was such a mess that day, but Adrian had pushed me over the edge. I was certain he would never forgive me, even though I didn't actually cheat on him, or try to go back with Dimitri, but I wouldn't blame him for not believing that after my previous record.

I sat up and made a promise to myself: that somehow I would make everything okay…

**So, what do you think? Please keep reviewing! I know this chapter is a bit rubbish, but I still wanted Adrian to show everyone how sensitive he is with that conformation between him and Rose when he says "I loved you…" so yeah… it does get better! Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Loved You

**Hi guys! It's time for chapter three! Yay! Thank you all again for your immense support! I love you all! I'm skipping a huge chunk from the book: the bit where Rose watches Lissa doing the riddle challenge, because it would be exactly the same! If you don't remember it, turn to chapter 30 and some of chapter 31 in your LS book. The usual disclaimer: as much as I fantasise, I woke up this morning still with the identity of Shannii, so I guess I don't own VA, so anything you recognise probably belongs to Richelle Mead. All the characters, some of the conversation and so on are hers… apart from the new storyline. So, yeah… hope you enjoy! Oh! I forgot! I'm British, so excuse my Britishness (like saying mum instead of mom or something… even though I don't think there will be much mom mention in this story…)**

Dimitri returned sheepishly just in time for me to give him the details on how our plan would progress **[Author's Note: see the last few pages of chapter 30 LS for reference on the plan] **He was bewildered by my logic, but he knew better than to question it, as my mind was set. There was no way I was going to veer from my plot now, not after I had called in some help…

When we got out of the car to go to our meeting place, I saw Mikhail and a face that I had not been suspecting… _Adrian_. He was leaning against the car with a grave expression, smoking a cigarette. I guess our little contract was null and void, then. Just by leaning there with that look on his face, it was like he was driving a steak through my heart. Thank god – or whoever is up there – I am not a strigoi…

When he saw our car approaching, Adrian pulled the corners of his mouth into a tight smile, acting as if everything was alright between the two of us. If only he knew who I had chosen, I thought. Before the car even stopped, I had thrown open the car door and hurtled towards him.

"Adrian, can we talk, please?" I asked sweetly. He nodded, trying to seem nonchalant, and allowed me to pull him off to the left of the parking lot.

"Okay, Rose. So, how long has it been going on between you two? From before everything?" He practically whispered. I knew by _everything _he meant us fleeing

"No, Adrian. It was you then. It still-" I started.

"Well, I guess that's something. Better some rekindling sparks in the heat of battle or quest or whatever than you cheating right in front of me."

"But I'm not ch-" I started again before he cut me of once more

"It doesn't make it any better, though, does it? You still cheated, didn't you? Here I was, so stupid as to think that _you _would choose _me _over your Russian god over there!" He pointed to Dimitri, his voice raising.

"No, Adrian!" I was beginning to lose my temper. My words betrayed my message just as my expression had the night before.

"Don't lie to yourself, Rose. You would always choose _him_!" He spat. The fact that he had called me Rose had twisted the steak that was already firmly in my heart.

"Adrian! Just listen!" My voice began to get too loud for our surroundings, too. Grabbing his arm, I made to start at what I was going to say before, "I wasn't-" he shook off my hand violently.

"I don't want to hear any bullshit breakup lines, Rose. I get it. Really, it's my fault. It was there. A hundred times there. How often did I see it? I knew. It kept happening. Over and over, you'd say you were through with him… and over and over, I'd believe it… no matter what my eyes showed me. No matter what my heart told me. So I really don't want to hear the great revelation you had about how you guys were always meant to be together or whatever it was. I get it, okay? My. Fault." His back was to me, but I could see he was pinching his nose bridge.

"Adrian! I-" I tried again.

"I loved you!" He spun round and yelled. "I loved you, and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it up. You might as well have steaked me!" I was funny since that was exactly how I was feeling then. His expression changed and his words were filled with so much grief, so much anger. So unlike the usual Adrian. He clasped his hands over his chest. "I. Loved. You. And you used me the whole time!"

"No! No! It's not true!" Again, my words could have been mistaken to have some other meaning. He made a snorting noise before turning on his heel. He was about to walk off before he stopped in his tracks.

"In case you haven't noticed, the contract's null and void, by the way." With that, he pulled out a cigarette at the same time he pulled out my heart.

**Okay, this is… interesting. Give me your feedback please? I would love to hear any methods you would like to see me use in the next chapter – which I may write today. Can you spot where I have used speech from the book? Thank you! Keep R&R'ing. x**


	4. Chapter 4: A bullet to the chest

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner… I just needed some time off to get a new perspective on the story – to see some new angles of it. Okay, you probably know this is my first fan fiction ever, so… yeah. I'm skipping to the end of chapter thirty three. I hate this part but here's the disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. I'm going to go and cry in a corner now… Enjoy**

APOV

Tasha made her way slowly to the door, dragging Mia along with her. My heart sank. I knew that Rose also hadn't meant for anything to happen to anyone here, but with Tasha's personality, it seemed inevitable. The woman was also condemning herself with this action, but I knew instantly why she had framed Rose. Her aura shone as she looked at Dimitri, crushed, and I knew that she was also a victim in the love story of Rose and that cradle-robber. She _loved _Dimitri.

"Tasha, please don't." Lissa stepped forwards, trying to stop either Tasha or Mia from getting hurt, because the woman had chosen the worst hostage possible – a fellow Moroi warrior. Lissa's pleas were met by a scream as Mia kicked Tasha and slipped out of her grasp. The woman with the gun frantically fired a few shots in all directions, but none were directed towards the guardians; they were towards the blonde girl who had begged Tasha seconds ago. _Lissa._

I cried out, stepping forwards, but not in time. Two brave people jumped before the gun: one tall man with brown hair and a Russian accent and his beautiful, dark-haired lover. Rose jumped first, however, and took the bullet to her chest. As I saw the pain on her face, I died too.

"Rose!" I called, running over and kneeling beside her. She squeezed my hand weakly and smiled up at me; her eyes showed so much love it was overwhelming. I saw in her aura in that second a shining beacon of light. I had never seen anything so bright – not even when she looked at Dimitri. I knew straight away that she loved me. She loved me more than she had ever loved Dimitri. She had chosen me, if only I had listened to her hours before. She had chosen _me_! My love closed her eyes. We were losing her.

**Okay. I am definitely updating today. Hope you enjoyed x**


	5. Chapter 5: Whoa! Four days?

**Yup! I did update twice today! Hope you like so far! I'm sorry my chapters are really short, but that's how I roll, lol! So usual disclaimer: I'm not Richelle Mead, so I don't own Vampire Academy. I really hope I wake up as her one day…**

APOV

Rose was carried away in a stretcher. She was so still it scared me! I wanted so badly to run over there and heal her. Lissa did too, but she was strictly off limits to us. As she was being carried away, they were leading a handcuffed Tasha away. She had a scowl etched onto her face which softened, but became hurt as she met eyes with Dimitri. That's when I remembered.

"You framed her because you love Dimitri." I said it as a statement. I already knew. The guards stopped and let Tasha turn around. She had a look of shock on her face. She sucked in a breath.

"How did you-" she started uneasily.

"She wasn't with him, though. She chose me," I said in barely more than a whisper. I'm surprised it was even audible. "SHE CHOSE ME!" I yelled, causing all the other Moroi in the building to turn, surprised. Finally, Rose – my Little Dhampir – had chosen me. She had chosen _me _to Dimitri's face, but now I couldn't be with her. "She had chosen me. You had your _precious _Dimka all to yourself, yet you were still stupid enough to _frame _her!" tears were streaming down my face. My green eyes met with her blue ones, but she didn't seem as though she regretted her mistake. Oh, no. She seemed as though she hated Rose.

"Adrian…" Dimitri said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off violently.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed. "She chose me! _Me_, Belikov, and now she's dying! How can I live with myself? How can I live, knowing that she chose _me _and I didn't listen when she tried to tell me? The last time she sees me is when I'm pissed off with her! Do you know how that feels? This is YOUR FAULT!" I began to sob. Lissa walked over. Tears were streaming down her face and she gave me a sad smile.

"She'll live through this, Adrian. You'll see her again!" she sniffed. My crying began to shake me violently. She hugged me and we stood there, crying, for what seemed like a lifetime. The guardians led Tasha away and Dimitri sat, staring into space with a grieving expression. That's the close he can come to crying, I thought spitefully.

RPOV

I woke in a hospital bed with a really sore chest. Of course, being me, I tried to sit up straight away, but a pair of warm hands pushed me back onto the bed. I looked up into the face of the person, and was met by green eyes that showed pure joy.

"Finally! You woke up. I was beginning to wonder whether you needed a Snow White kiss, but I wouldn't have minded delivering it to you." Adrian smiled.

"Are you my nurse?" I laughed. He did too: a sound I hadn't heard in what felt like an age.

"I could be if you wanted me to!" He waggled his eyebrows and I giggled

"Come closer," I told him "I want to see you" He didn't need to be telling twice. He took his shoes off and, with me turning slightly, slipped into my bed. I put my arms around him.

"This better not be like in The Little Red Riding Hood: 'come closer, my pretty'" he snickered.

"Will you stop with the fairy tale similes?" I rolled my eyes, but a smile betrayed my attempts to seem exasperated.

"But you are my happily ever after." He said. He was completely serious, looking me dead in the eyes. My mouth fell open. "Too corny?" he asked, signature smirk spreading over his face once again. I nodded, smirking.

"Were you the one who healed me? Does that mean I'm bound to you now?" I sighed. "Because I'm not really sure if I want to know _everything _you think."

He just laughed. "Nope."

"Oh, then was it Lissa?" that seemed a more probable answer, since Adrian had trouble even bringing a _flower _back to life.

"Wrong." He grinned.

"Sonya?" I was beginning to get more and more confused.

"Three wrong guesses! You lose, Little Dhampir. And the correct answer was… _you_." He tried to sound like a game show host, which made me laugh even more.

"I don't think anyone would watch a show that _you're _hosting." I snorted. Then I remembered the point of this conversation. "Me? How could it be me? How the hell could I heal by myself? I'm a Dhampir! We can't use magic."

"Sometimes people heal on their own, Lil Dhamp. That's a function of the body. It's supposed to protect itself."

I rolled my eyes again. "But why _didn't _you guys heal me?" I felt very arrogant, asking that, but I just had to know.

"Oh, believe me: we did! The problem was that after everything that happened, the whole court went on lockdown. All the Moroi were dragged off by guardians. By the time we got here, you were already healing by yourself."

I nodded "And how long ago was that?"

"Four days," he told me. "It would have been quicker if I could have healed you."

I nearly fell out of my bed. Whoa! Four days? No wonder I felt like jelly…

**Okay! That's it for today… maybe! Keep reviewing and stuff! Love you all! x**


	6. Chapter 6: I will fight for you, Roza

**Hello, my loyal readers! Wow! I haven't updated since last year! *clears throat* bad joke, sorry… Umm, so I'm going to need a lemon from somebody pretty soon, because I'm a virgin and I'm 14 years old… I doubt mine would be any good. Anyway, I sincerely apologise for this chapter, but Rose needs to get out of the hospital and everything! Um, also I apologise again for my Britishness (even with saying apologise rather than apologize, but ah well!) So, the usual disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Where's my crying corner gone…? Enjoy!**

RPOV

When I was finally allowed out of the hospital, I felt so unfit! Damn, if Dimitri were still my teacher, I would have died in one of his training lessons after this. _Dimitri_! I didn't regret choosing Adrian, but I needed to go and talk to Dimitri, to try and clear up all of this. Oh, everywhere I turn, I'm hurting someone! If it's not Adrian, it's Lissa or Dimitri or it would have been Mason!

As I made my first steps out of the hospital, Adrian had his arm around my waist. The gesture seemed casual, but I knew it was to catch me if I fell.

"Since when have you become so caring, Mr Ivashkov?" I smiled.

"Since I almost lost you" He told me. He looked at me with those hypnotising green eyes. I practically melted, pulling him in for a long, lingering kiss. I heard a sigh and jerked back, thinking it was Zmey. Nope. Just Lissa. Adrian smiled a genuine smile that I haven't seen on him since we recovered a certain Russian dhampir from being a strigoi as I hugged Lissa.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" She sighed as she squeezed me. With my head resting on her shoulder, I saw a miserable Dimitri lingering awkwardly behind her. He smiled at me, as if happy I had recovered, but there was no real emotion behind the tugging of his lips. Adrian seemed to notice him the same moment as I did, because he hovered behind me.

"Hey! Save some hugs for me, Little Dhampir!" he laughed, pulling me in a somewhat possessive hug as soon as I was released from the clutches of my best friend. I saw Dimitri's lips pull into a thin line and knew that it was best to speak to him now, rather than later.

"Dimitri, can I speak to you please?" I asked, looking between him and Adrian; both of whom shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah, okay, Guardian Hathaway." Dimitri used my title, which was like a smack on the face. Now it was his turn to be pulled to somewhere private by me, rather than Adrian.

"Okay. I get it, Rose. You've basically thrown my saying back into my face. Love fades. Yours has, right?" He sighed.

"No, Dimitri. Love doesn't fade. I still love you! The problem is the other way: love grows and mine has over all of this that happened between us." I cupped his cheek, trying to force his gaze towards mine. "I love you. Remember that I will always love you. I have finally made a choice, though. You told me yourself. He is a good man."

"Unfortunately, that doesn't stop me from being jealous though, Roz-Rose." He had started using his nickname for me before he caught himself.

"You are a great man, Dimitri. I really don't deserve you, anyway." I told him levelly. He sighed.

"You know that isn't true, Rose. You are so beautiful and strong it hurts me sometimes. If anything, it is me who did not deserve you all the time I had you. Now I don't, and I can't help but think of the things I could have done that would have kept you with me."

"I know, Dimitri. It is probably better this way, though. Just promise me one thing: after everything, I must seem really selfish to ask this of you, but can we stay friends? I really don't want to lose you."

"Okay Rose." He sighed, "I will try my best to be your friend, but let me warn you about one thing, Roza: I am going to fight for you. Maybe not a physical fight, but I will fight." With that, he walked back over to Lissa and began to hover behind her in a guardian fashion.

"If only you knew this battle was already won, Comrade." I whispered, gazing at Adrian: my love. At that moment, I knew that I had finally made the right decision.

**Again: really short, but ah well! Hope you enjoyed! Might update again today, but I have to do some revision for a Geography exam on Friday! Thank you! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Recovered Rose

**Greetings, my loyal readers! Thank you so much for your kind reviews! The more of them I get, the quicker I update! So, you like the story so far, I assume? I NEED A LEMON PLEASE! This chapter would have been a lemon chapter if someone would help me, but until then, I'm just going to play on the feelings of the lovely characters and give you a few teases. The usual stuff: Britishness and I do not own anything but the storyline.**

RPOV

I had healed very quickly under the watchful eye of Adrian. I was definitely falling in love with this man – and not just because he returned to my flat with a large box of doughnuts every time he went out. He smiled more frequently, which made me smile, so my flat was often a ray of sunshine.

My wound stopped throbbing after about a week, but it was two weeks until Adrian let me out again. We scheduled a double date with Lissa and Christian in the evening after a day of shopping for the girls. Unfortunately, even though I had been fully forgiven and appointed a place in the queen's guard, both my boyfriend and my best friend would not let be the guardian until they were fully convinced that I was better. Adrian wouldn't even let me go for a jog without two or more people accompanying me!

As Lissa, Mia and I sat in the food court of the mall eating yet another box of doughnuts, Lissa's eyes seemed to be gleaming with something other than the sweetness of the wonderful treats in front of us.

"What is it, Liss?" I asked, "You're glowing!" I gasped. "You're not...?" I missed out the word 'pregnant' which seemed to make it hang in the air even more.

"No!" she laughed, "I wish though! Maybe soon!" she lifted up her left hand, exposing a beautiful ring with a silver band and an emerald on it. Mia clapped her hands in delight.

"So, fire crotch has finally proposed, huh? It looks beautiful, Liss!" I joked. She looked horrified at the nickname, and gave me a playful slap on the arm. I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her as Mia stared at our faces, amused. Queen Lissa was finally getting everything she wanted.

APOV

Rose and I walked to dinner hand in hand. I was still extremely worried about my Little Dhampir, but I wasn't about to let that on. Cousin was gleaming, and I could tell from her aura that she was engaged, but I wasn't sure whether I was to believe this, considering the huge mistake I made when reading Rose's aura in that dream.

Rose was wearing a low cut red dress that encouraged many sexual fantasies on my part. She sauntered over to the table where cousin and Christian were already sat and messed up Christian's hair, making him scowl violently.

"So, fire crotch! You're going to be a Dragomir soon! I wonder what it must be like, taking your _wife's _name!" Little Dhampir laughed. I chuckled also, seeing how happy she was. This just increased Christian's scowl, but before he could retaliate, Lissa touched his hand and shook her head. His eyes filled instantly with adoration. Poor love-struck fool! Well, I can't really criticize, since I was gazing into Rose's eyes in a similar manner mere seconds before.

"How are you two getting along in your flat? Having _fun_? Christian asked as soon as Lissa dropped his gaze.

"Yes, so much fun, pyro, but not almost as much as I've seen between you and Lissa! Trust me. I did _not _want to be pulled into her mind in those moments. I'm practically scarred for like!" She smiled sweetly, as if the two of them were discussing the weather. Christian hissed, and the conversation was over, which made me laugh even more.

Lissa launched into full detail about the arrangements for the wedding, but throughout the dinner, Little Dhampir ran her hands along my legs. She got closer and closer to my intimate place, making me extremely hard. I tried to stop her in the beginning, but truthfully, I didn't want to stop her, so let her continue with her fun. I began to pant slightly, which, apart from Rose, no one saw. She grinned at me as we made our way back to her flat.

RPOV

I had been running my hands up his legs throughout the dinner; more interested in making him aroused than listening to wedding details. This meant that I only caught some of the bride's maids and the colour scheme.

As we made our way back to my flat, Adrian pushed himself against me in attempt to hide the erection that I could feel pressing on my hip. The thought of what lay underneath his pants left me barely able to put the key in the lock. Finally, we crashed into the apartment. I had just closed the door when I felt his hot lips against mine.

I reacted instantly, returning his passionate kiss with kisses of my own; biting down on his lip and savouring his groan. He pushed me up against the wall any I wrapped my arms around him as he began to place kisses on my neck and collarbone. His hands found my hair and closed into fists. I moaned, knowing what I wanted from him, but he just continued to kiss me. Frustrated, I pulled him away from me by the hair and gave him a quick, hungry kiss.

"Ivashkov, I want you!" I whispered frantically. In answer, he groaned once again and began to expertly unzip my dress, pressing kisses onto my bare skin that left the area tingling. He had the zip all the way down, but left me there. Annoyed, I began to grind my hips into him, which earned another groan from him and he finally began to push one of the straps down…

… Just as there was a knock at the door. Wildly, I ran into my bedroom, leaving Adrian – who was more presentable – to answer the door. I zipped up my dress, but didn't dare to steal myself a glance in the mirror.

"Little Dhampir! It's for you!" Adrian called from the doorway. I tried my best to wipe off my now smudged lipstick as I walked, only to find a tall man with brown hair waiting at the door.

**More today I hope! Hope you enjoyed! That was my best attempt at an almost-lemon, Lol! Read and Review! Love you!**


	8. Chapter 8: The game is on, Roza

**Next update! Yay! You guys are incredible, because I realised that before I put up chapter 7, I had 20 reviews and even more people on story alert, even though it was under 5,000 words! Thank you so much! It's more than I could ever ask for! You're the best readers ever! I'm getting a bit choked up here…. So, anyway, back to business. I do not own Vampire Academy and my Britishness – even though you don't seem to mind that! OOH and I'm adding in some DPOV for the first time ever Enjoy x**

DPOV

I was merely watching the happy couple from outside their room after they came back from dinner. As they attempted to open the door, I heard my Roza moan, which both aroused me and made me extremely jealous of the man who was standing next to her. I had to clench my fists on order not to come out of my hiding place in the bush and kill Ivashkov slowly and painfully. I might have wanted him hurt, but my rational side didn't want him dead. That would not help my cause with Roza. Besides, he made her happy, which was more than I had done for a long time.

As Roza closed the door, I saw Ivashkov press his lips onto hers, which left me torn between jealousy and remembering a time when I could do that to her. I remembered every kiss, every caress, and I was determined to get my Roza back. I edged closer to the door as I heard Roza whimper and Ivashkov groan several times, which made my face set in a look of disgust.

I heard Ivashkov groan one more time before I knocked on the door, sure that I had picked the perfect moment to do so. On the other side of the door, I could hear a scuffle as, no doubt Roza would be running to her room. The door unlocked and flew open, revealing the man who stole my Roza away from me. I clenched my fists again; ready to punch him, before remembering that I had promised to be Roza's friend. I unlocked my joints and let my hands hand awkwardly by my side, suddenly feeling heavy.

Adrian – I had forced myself to say his first name – first of all had a content smile on his face, but as he realised who was standing before him, the smile was replaced by an emotionless mask that would be more fitting on a guardian. His hair (which was usually stylishly messy) looked as though he had just rolled out of bed, rather than spend hours labouring over it. I remembered that mine had looked the same when Roza pulled my hair whilst kissing me, and then mentally kicked myself for thinking about her in front of her boyfriend. I was still a man of honour, after all.

"Ivashkov." I nodded curtly, occupied on the whereabouts of my love.

"Belikov." He spat, glaring at me with such suspicion, it made me feel guilty.

"I am not here to steal your girl, Ivashkov – well, not right now, anyway. I merely want her to understand something. I understand. She has picked you. I will not fight to get her back _tonight_" I told him, looking the man dead in the eyes. He nodded once, and then turned to call for Roza.

RPOV

"Rose." His voice enveloped me, his accent touching every part of my soul. This was the other man I love. This was the man who made my decision to be with Adrian so difficult. Now he was here, yet again, when I didn't want him to be. Guilt hit me like a steam train and it took all my strength not to double over at the sight of this Russian god. It was not because I wanted to get back with this man rather that I wanted to _forget _about him. At least when I was roaming around court I could prepare myself for his presence. I never expected him to turn up at my apartment. All of these thoughts passed through my brain in a millisecond. He did not even have time to finish what he was to say. "I would like a word with you, if that is possible." He told me, not meeting my eyes. I nodded.

"Not here," he told me, "come outside with me. I would like to talk in _private._" I peered at Adrian, as if to ask if he was okay with that. Not because I wanted to ask for his permission, but so that I did not upset him when I returned. He just nodded, however, face unreadable.

I strode past Dimitri, not meeting his eyes as I tried my best to wipe of the remnants of smudged makeup. He was laughing, which angered me for some unknown reason.

"I'm sorry, I have realised that I have interrupted you." he chuckled "If I had known the two of you would be in compromising positions as I knocked on the door, I would have chosen a different time to bother you.

"I don't believe you would have, Guardian Belikov. I think you chose this moment especially because you knew we were going to be like that. It's highly unlikely that you could have come to us straight after we came in ourselves. The chances are thin." Wham! It was like a slap on the face – two for that matter. One because I had seen a flaw in his little scheme, the other was because I had used his title. I decided to throw in a metaphorical kick in the ribcage for good measure: "I'm sorry. I am just very a bit annoyed that you interrupted us as we were about to have _sex _for the first time." That had done it. Especially because I prolonged each sound in the word, making it sound more like sseeexx

"Well, Rose. As I am now officially your friend," he scowled, "I will say that I am happy for you. On the other hand, as the jealous ex-boyfriend that I am, my main purpose in coming here tonight was to inform you that the fight for your heart has just begun, Roza. I suggest telling Ivashkov that the game is on." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

I let out a nervous laugh as I opened the door to the apartment. What did would he do to Adrian? My love caught me by surprise, appearing right in front of me, when just seconds before he had been watching TV. He had conjured himself a bottle of vodka out of thin air, and was indulging in one of the whims that I had banned on our contract. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he asked me the question that was obviously tearing him apart.

"Are you going back to Dimitri?" he asked, seeming resigned. My eyes widened in shock and I brought my lips to his.

"I will never leave you like that for him, Adrian" I exclaimed. Almost instantly, I felt him smile onto my lips.

"The man's kind of killed the mood, though, hasn't he?" My love chuckled, holding me close to him.

"Yeah, especially because he told me to tell you that the battle for my heart is on." I rolled my eyes. "He doesn't know that I've already made my decision." I bit my lip, hoping that this 'battle' didn't get too out of hand. I had Adrian beaming with those last words.

"Well, whatever he throws at me, Little Dhampir, I'll be ready. I'm not giving up on you now!" Then, he pulled me closer to him and crushed his lips to mine. Then, without another word, he took his bottle and glass of vodka and poured them down the drain.

**OOH, what do you think? You know what to do now! Press the review button to make my day! Yay! Love you! Thanks xxx**


	9. Chapter 9: Pain

**Hello all! This is a bit of a filler! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had loads of exams, but hey! It's all for the best! So the usual stuff! I am extremely British! I talk like the queen, so please excuse me for that matter! :D Also, I do not own the Vampire Academy series! Thank you!**

DPOV

Roza. I dream about her every night. I think of her every day. She has plagued my mind… her voice, her body, her hair, her smile. I feel cold without her. Lonely, even in the presence of hundreds. My only instinct every night is to wrap my arms around my body to shield myself from the pain and to squeeze the remaining pieces of my heart together, as if to hide the fact that I had a gaping hole there. I was even more withdrawn than after I was changed. Lissa tries. I know she does, but it would never work. I am a changed person after loving so much and losing everything.

I feel as though I have lost my purpose in life. I am still myself, yet I am someone else. I am not me because I have locked love up in a safe somewhere in my mind, so to be never used again. The only real emotion I feel now is pain. Pain. Every time I move I feel it. Roza wants to be friends, but it is the worst thing possible. I cannot not be with her _and _carry on talking to her! I will pretend, though. I will smile as much as possible like I used to and carry on working under the usual mantra: 'they come first'. I will serve and protect Moroi, putting more effort into it, since I have lost my reason for existence. I will do that as a last resort. For now, though, I still have one more thing: the game.

Someone's POV

I woke up, completely unaware of my surroundings. I was splayed on a quiet road, cold and wet with dirt in my eyes, nose and mouth. My only thought was to get back. To get back home, where I belong. I scratched my arm, where the dark figure had branded me with one letter: R. it was still raw and hurt much, but it was irrelevant at that moment. My neck hurt so much. I was hungry and my throat was dry. I fashioned a weapon out of a branch as I walked into the forest that engulfed the road. I knew in my heart that the safer option was to follow the road, and that I was more likely to get lost or in trouble in the woods, but something told me to stay discrete. I was completely unaware of my surroundings, but the same instinct told me to continue walking down an almost invisible path.

I couldn't remember anything that happened to me, except the dark figure that had pressed the white-hot metal against my skin, branding me with the letter, and then threw me out onto the road. I didn't remember where I had been for the past year or even my name. My only thought was to quench my thirst as I continued down the winding path. I came across a dirty puddle and dunked my head in, lapping up the murky water. Once I was satisfied, I stood up again, not bothering to even wipe my mouth as I continued to walk; my mind now fixed on finding out the meaning of the R on my forearm. Then the hunger took over. With my wooden weapon in hand, I pounced on a passing dear with blinding speed and stabbed it multiple times. I ripped off pieces of flesh with my teeth, not caring that I was eating it raw.

The meat was working wonders on me. It was clearing my hazy mind and bringing life back into my dead limbs. I sighed; ready to continue my journey as I regained the agility to think more than one thought at a time. Where was I? In a forest. Where was I trying to go? To the court. I brushed my filthy red hair out of my face as I thought about the more important questions. Who did I want to see? _Rose Hathaway. _What had happened to me? I had died a long time ago. What was the letter on my arm? Rose's initial. What was my name? Mason. Mason Ashford.

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**VOTE**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? :O MASON IS BACK! I ALSO WANT TO KNOW IF YOU THINK THE GAMES SHOULD BE JEALOUSY GAMES OR WHO CAN GET ROSE MORE HOT AND HEAVY? You see, I was going to do hot and heavy, but I got a review from .g-baby asking me if it would be jealousy games or hot and heavy, now I'm not so sure. VOTE PLEASE and reviews please :D**


	10. Chapter 10: What the ?

**You would never guess what happened to my laptop! Randomly the screen stopped working and I had to send it for repair! I thought I had lost all the stories, but thank GOD I haven't! So that's the reason why I haven't updated in AGES! I missed you all! You probably noticed that I changed the name of the story… "What About Adrian" didn't really fit the drastic change of direction I went in when I added Mason back in! If you have any suggestions for the story or the name, I'd love to hear them! Please remember that if it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't have gone so far with the story, so I'd LOVE to know what you would put in if you could. So, the usual disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy… yet… muahahahaaa! Enjoy! x**

RPOV

I was finally allowed to work again since the incident. I was now the head of the queen's guard, so it was a shame that I had lost my bond to Lissa when I almost died. On the other hand, I was happy to have full control of my thoughts and feelings now, because that little factor came in handy when I was with Adrian.

We hadn't had sex yet, but we were definitely enjoying each other's company. I walked through my apartment door at the end of my shift to find a sober Adrian sprawled out onto my couch. I took in his tousled hair and smiled, coming up behind him and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. He shuddered and turned around, kissing me with blinding passion. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he rose from the couch to press me against the wall. He hitched one of my legs up to his side to try to make our bodies closer, lightly sucking on my ear lobe as he did so. I moaned in pleasure, feeling a dripping at my core. Damn, this man could turn me on so easily!

He chuckled as I grew impatient, ripping his shirt off and hearing a few of the buttons ping on my vase. I didn't care as I was just too into it. I went to unbutton his pants when there was a buzzing in the pocket of mine. I groaned. When the HELL was I ever going to get some time alone with Adrian? He chuckled and began to kiss my neck as I answered the ringing phone with a shaky "hello?"

Soon enough, I came back to earth as I heard the news.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Guardian Hathaway, but there is a man here. Well, he looks more like a boy. He says he knows you; claims his name is Mason Ashford." I stiffened and sucked in a breath.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked sharply, "what does he look like?"

"Red hair. He looks like a Dhampir or a human and he is extremely dirty." Informed the calm woman's voice. Adrian gave me a concerned look; asking me with his eyes to explain. I held a hand up, wordlessly telling him I would explain later.

"When did he come? How did he come?" I began hyperventilating and pacing around my couch.

"He stumbled through the gates twenty minutes ago, passed out, and when he came to, he asked for you." I gasped and told the woman I would be back soon before throwing the phone down and shakily fixed my hair.

"We need to go. Now." I told Adrian, letting him hastily pull on a new shirt before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the door.

APOV

Rose looked extremely worried as she ran with me on tow to the hospital. I knew to keep my mouth shut as I watched her, her features pulled over in a concerned expression and her hair tousled. We entered a room and stopped. My mouth fell open as I saw exactly what was wrong. That Mason kid – the one who had been in love with Rose; the one who was supposed to be dead – was sitting in the middle bed looking as pale as a Strigoi. He was sipping on a drink that he promptly put down to smile at a traumatized Rose.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" she asked weakly. She looked as though she was going to faint, so I grabbed onto her arm and laced my fingers through hers. She squeezed lightly and I knew she was grateful for my support.

"Oh, come on Hathaway. It's me: Mase! Who else would it be?" he chuckled, which caused a scowl to creep its way across my face.

"No. I saw you die. I saw your _ghost _disappear into fucking thin air! There's no way this is you!" she took a step back, clawing the arm of the nearest chair and squeezing my hand a little tighter.

"Some things aren't permanent, Rose. Besides, you should know better than anyone that things may not work out how you'd expect. I mean, after everything you've found out about spirit." He laughed.

"What the _fuck _are you doing here? No. Forget that question. _How_ are you here? This is some sick, sick joke and it so isn't funny!" she screamed the last bit.

"I don't know. I don't remember. All I know is that I have to be here with you. I think I was given a second chance to love you again. To get you to love me this time! Would you really turn down an opportunity to have me back in your life?" Rose didn't say anything, but I knew that she finally believed that Mason was really him. I was also very worried that she believed what she was saying and maybe even agreed. What if she chose this Mason? I just got her to love me and chose me and now there was another admirer of hers about? _Great_! Another player has entered the game.

**Okay, I know it's a bit suckish and not very believable, but everything has a reason! Remember what I said: if you come up with anything YOU want to be in the story, tell me! It's not just **_**my **_**story! It's yours too! In fact, it's your story more than it is mine! What do you think of the new name? Have you got a more fitting one? Please R&R… I love you all! **


	11. Chapter 11: You know why you're here

**Hello all my wonderful readers! Thanks for all of your wonderful input! I know that some of you were confused as to why Mason is back in my story, but I didn't want to tell you yet. Even Mason didn't know! Lol! So, I hope you enjoy this short chapter and it makes you go "OMFG! YES I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" and the usual disclaimer is that I still don't own VA, but I'm working on it ;)**

MPOV

Sitting in the hospital room was really depressing! I told the doctors that I was _fine _but they still thought I was going to pass out. Or maybe they thought I was going to turn into a Strigoi considering all the guardians they had positioned outside my door. I couldn't blame them: I had just come back from the dead and _I _didn't even know how I ended up alive again.

I shuffled about in the bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but I was still stiff from my crawl all the way back to Court. I twisted onto my back, then my front, then side before sighing and sitting up to get a drink of water from the side of my bed. Nothing soothed me and something was nagging on the back of my brain but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I lay back and after what felt like hours I drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

As my eyelids shut, I drifted into an unusual dream. A dream where I wasn't sure whether I was sleeping or it was a reality. It felt so _real _but I remembered falling asleep merely seconds before. Everything was so realistic: I could smell every smell and feel and hear my footfall vividly as I walked towards a door. It was brown with a brass knocker and a handle to match. Something told me to open the door, so I pushed down the handle and walked in, surveying my surroundings as was completely normal for a Dhampir.

Sitting on a chair was a frail-looking man with brown eyes that told me that he was not completely sane. He had a psychotic, lopsided smile on his face that confirmed my suspicions. Although I had never met him before I died, something told me that I _knew _him and so I was completely calm as I sat on the chair opposite him. The only thing between us was a large wooden desk.

His grin widened as he saw me staring and he placed his elbows on the desk gently, then rested his head on his hands. "You know who I am." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I found myself nodding solemnly.

"You are Robert Doru. Brother of recently deceased Victor Dashkov." I wasn't sure how I knew this but something told me it was true. He nodded, expression becoming dark and his eyes clouding over. He looked as though he was having an internal battle with himself.

"You know who killed him too." He pounded a fist into the desk and then opened his hand, digging his nails into the dark wood and not stopping even when it drew blood. I nodded again.

"Victor was murdered by Rose Hathaway: a close friend of mine." I felt as though I was watching myself from far away. The spectating part of me jumped as I said this. A single tear slid down Robert's face and then disappeared under his chin.

"Yes. The bitch killed him and I vowed revenge. Do you know why you're here?" he dug harder into the shiny wooden desk

"You summoned me. You brought me back from the dead to fulfil your wishes." Again, the spectating bit of me – the bit that had been in command in order to speak with Rose that day – jumped and then screamed out, but no sound escaped my lips.

"Yes." He nodded, crazy grin spreading over his face once again. "And you also know what that one wish is, don't you?"

I nodded again and said what I feared I would say: "You want me to kill Rose Hathaway." My voice was almost robotic but inside I silently thrashed about in my own body, trying to break free of the person who was inside me that was controlling what I was saying to Robert: the person who actually _wanted _to kill Rose. I felt defeated seconds later when I realised it was actually _me_. It was a sort of forced loyalty to the person who brought me back to life that seems to have created a whole new person inside my head.

Luckily, Robert shook his head to those words. "No. That would be too easy for her. Instead, I want you to _crush _her. Ruin her life in any way possible to make her _wish _she was dead. I don't care how you do it, but break her. She needs to pay with much more than her life for what she did to me. She took away my Victor, so now you will take away her happiness.

I nodded again and then jumped. I was back in my own body and I now knew what I was doing there. I had a mission some part of me was determined to get it done by all means possible, even if it meant destroying the life of someone close to me. And I was not going to give up.

**Okay! That was some Mason POV for the first time ever! So, now you know how Mason is back to life! I mean, I always wondered what happened to Robert once Rose killed Victor and so here it is! He is planning something on Rose! I wonder what Mason will do! What do you think? Was it worth the wait? Should I have given the info to you straight away? Should I have waited a bit longer? Please, all input will be much appreciated! Also, any ideas for name or plot would be cool! Please R&R! Love you all!**

**Shannii x**


	12. Chapter 12: Twisted

**Heyy! I'm back! Sorry! I'm doing my GCSE's! For all my supporters who don't know what GCSE's are, they're British exams you take between the ages of 14 and 16 in EVERY subject AT THE SAME TIME! They're like finals, but they're 2 hours long each sometimes. Anyway, long story short, I'm sorry! I hope you forgive me! It really has been a long time since my last update, but I'm back and I'll try to do them more often now!**

**I STILL NEED HELP WRITING A LEMON! Is anyone willing to help me with that? If so, message me please!**

**My usual disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy… yet… MUAHAHAHAA**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! X**

RPOV

I woke up with a smile on my face and my head on Adrian's chest. We hadn't had sex yet but he had decided to ditch his shirt and I could hear his steady heartbeat. I brushed my fingers up his well-defined abs and smiled, kissing him softly. He grabbed me quickly and if it wasn't for my lightning-quick guardian reflexes he would have taken me completely by surprise. =

"I thought you were asleep! I laughed, kissing his neck and he circled his hands around my waist

"I was," he chuckled, "but when you start groping me, I'm suddenly wide awake."

"I didn't _grope _you," I feigned annoyance, pouting and fixing him with a stern look, "I just like your abs! Problem?" I asked, licking my lips seductively.

"Not at all." He gave me a lust filled gaze as I bit my bottom lip and slipped out of bed, only in my thong and a tight t-shirt. I wiggled my ass slightly as I walked to the bathroom, enjoying how turned on he was getting. _Well, _I thought, _he is going to get a lot of teasing from me._

I got ready quickly and smiled lovingly at Adrian, who had once again fallen asleep, this time diagonally across the bed with the duvet only half covering and a content look on his face. Then, I turned and walked out of the door, ready for yet another day shift of the best work ever: being guardian to the queen and my best friend, but my stomach growled as I passed one of the many cafes so I stopped to have a bite.

Only to be met by two faces I did not want to see: the Russian god and a ginger haired supposed-to-be dead friend. "Shit!" I whispered to myself as I passed them and they called me over. Dimitri looked as good as usual in his usual attire: his duster even though it was like mid-summer and Mason had gained some colour in his cheeks. Both beamed at me as I pulled up a chair and scowled.

"Okay," I sighed, "I don't know why you're talking to each other like you're the best of friends or something, but whatever you want to say, out with it. I'm busy" my stomach growled again and I pressed my arms to it, groaning.

"Can't I talk to my two newest friends without you suspecting something, Roza?" Dimitri chuckled, the velvety sound of his voice making my heart melt. What? I'm still human, okay? Mason smiled briefly, but this soon changed to a look of misery as I failed to meet his eyes or even acknowledge his existence at all. He dropped his head and bit into his sandwich in a self-pitying way. I felt bad almost immediately, so I turned to him.

"Hey Mason!" I smiled "You feeling better? When did they admit you from hospital?"

"What?" He looked up, surprised "Oh yeah! Yeah they did! I feel good now" he smiled sheepishly and bit into the sandwich again.

"Did they find out how you...?" I dropped my voice, knowing he would know straight away what I was talking about.

MPOV

"Did they find out how you…?" Rose dropped her voice. We had known each other for so long (not including the time I had been dead) that she knew I would know exactly what she meant. My heart pounded in my chest and my palms started to sweat. What? Did she know something about Robert?

"Um, no. No! Why would they?" I stammered, running my hands through my hair and laughing nervously.

"Sheesh! I was just asking!" Rose laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief. Her laugh caressed me_. How could I possibly be doing this? _I asked myself, _how could I ruin Rose's life? Maybe I could call the whole thing off. Maybe I could tell master I wasn't going to do it. _But the other part of me – the part of me that was possessed by Robert – laughed coldly in my ear and pushed me into what I said next.

"The sexual tension between the two of you!" evil me remarked, laughing flippantly, "it looks like you might jump her! Be careful Belikov! Even in vampire world, student-teacher relationships would land you in a lot of trouble! Plus, she's meeting me at my place tonight, aren't you, Hathaway?" Rose looked surprised at the sudden change in my mood. To some extent, so was I.

"You wish, Ashford!" she laughed, seeming glad that I had gone back to normal me.

"Oh but wishes do come true, don't they? I mean, we almost did the dirty deed the first time I was around!" I heard myself laugh. I turned to Dimitri, who was grinding his teeth loudly, trying to keep calm " _Me _and rose would have done it before you and her did!" Both of their mouths dropped open "what? Ghosts see all! But it looks like I have more of a chance with you than Belikov does at the moment! Bring it on Belikov! I'll take on Adrian too!"

And just like that, I had entered the competition for Rose's heart, but for my own wrong, twisted reasons.

**So… do you like? This chapter was a filler by the way! Keep telling me your ideas for the story! And anyone who can write me a good lemon for Rose and Adrian, please message me! I love you all! Please R&R!**

**Shannii x**


	13. Chapter 13: Doru

**Greetings loyal readers! I am so happy I am on Christmas break now! Despite my revision I will try to update again or maybe even three times! Um so, Mason's mood swings are odd, right? Why does Rose ignore them? Because he just came back from the dead of course! She thinks he needs to settle down a bit before he becomes old Mason again.**

**If you can write lemons, or you can give me any tips, message me but until then, Adrian and Rose's sexual moment is still simmering slowly. It's coming along! I promise! I just don't find it very convincing at the moment and I'm a bit of a perfectionist.**

**Okay so, no matter how much I wish I could, I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its content: Richelle Mead does (she's soooo lucky!)**

APOV

I had fallen asleep again when Rose went for a shower. I heard the running water and her sighs of satisfaction and knowing she was mine lulled me into a peaceful sleep. I felt my muscles go limp and my eyelids fluttered closed. At first, I was encountered with a normal dream in which Rose dominated but it wasn't long until I was ripped away from my lustful thoughts of Rose and was dragged away from dreamland where I felt a familiar sensation of a spirit dream, only I wasn't the one causing it. As the walls and objects around me materialised, a frail-looking man appeared, sitting on a chair in what seemed to be an office.

I turned to the door, tugging at the brass handle, suddenly extremely worried but it did not open. It remained completely stiff, as if not locked physically, but with magic. I turned uneasily back to the man and recognised him at once. Not because I'd seen him before but because Rose had spoken about him before. This man was Robert Doru, I was sure of it: the crazy spirit user who had threatened revenge on Rose for killing his brother, Victor. The only problem with this was this man did not have the blank, vacant expression which Rose had once described to me. This man seemed cruel and calculating, but also sleep-deprived. _Well, _I thought, _he should be sleeping instead of being here creeping me out!_

I was still surveying him slowly when the man laughed a cruel, cold laugh which matched his expression. It was high-pitched and piercing and I couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a shiver work its way up my spine because this man was horribly unnerving. The laugh stopped abruptly and his anger-warped features melted into an eerie half smile. In a matter of seconds, I had concluded that Robert Doru was definitely a spirit user; not just because he was the one who had brought me into the world of the spirit dreams, but I noticed his violent mood swings which were not unlike the ones I sometimes experienced, yet more chilling. Less innocent. He opened his mouth and spoke:

"Of course Rose falls in love with a spirit user eventually." He said the statement as if amused, and the voice which I heard seemed not to match the appearance of the man which it had come out of. This man appeared to be weak and sickly, but it was deep and menacing, even contrasting with the high-pitched peals of laughter which had left me uneasy mere moments before. "It's a shame, because Rose and Dimitri seemed epic and passionate, like a teenage romance novel. They are soul-mates, you see? Also, you don't seem worthy of a _murderer _like her." His half-smile fell and he curled the corners of his lips up into a disgusting scowl.

At that, my discomfort melted and was replaced by anger. I looked him dead in the eye for the first time since entering this messed-up world and opened my mouth to speak. "Funny story, Doru, but you seem to have gotten a few little details wrong." His eyes widened. Whether it was because I was speaking back to him or because I knew who he was I'm not sure. Probably both. The smugness of stunning him into silence pushed me on. "One, I am Rose's soul-mate, not _Belikov. Two_, I _am _worthy of my Little Dhampir. Three, Rose is not a murderer. She's something much better, much more honourable than you or your rotting corpse of a psychopath brother could ever be. Rose is a guardian."

Doru let out a piercing scream. "You will see! Eventually, Rose will go back to Dimitri if he will even take her back! If he doesn't, she'll go to the new dhampir: Mason, but you, _Ivashkov, _will never be with her forever!" Then he did something I didn't know was even possible: he threw me out of the spirit dream and I woke with a start before I could ask him how he knew about Mason's return.

**Sooo, what do you think? Tell me please! Give me feedback! Tell me what you'd like to see more of; what you'd like to see less of! You've been a great group of readers so far! I couldn't ask for better! I might just get a little teary :')**

**I love you! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Shannii x**


	14. Chapter 14: My Sister

**Hello! I did promise another chapter so here it comes! I will try and update again by Sunday but don't have your hopes up! The lemon is coming. Very soon. I have found a purpose for it and everything so expect to see that within the next few chapters. If I don't get it up, feel free to send me hate mail or smack me with a keyboard or something XD**

**I am still taking in any ideas for the story and you input is much appreciated! However, this is the disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead. Therefore anything resembling the Vampire Academy or Bloodlines books in this story does not belong to me, unfortunately. Please review, but I don't need to tell you that! You're all fantastic!**

**So, without fail, and by popular demand, a longer chapter than I would usually do. Enjoy!**

LPOV

I smiled at Dimitri but he did not respond. My smile was met with a blank, vacant expression that has been permanently etched into his features ever since he came back from that mission with Rose. I thought it would bring them closer! I thought Dimitri would finally understand that Rose and Adrian are good together, but he sunk to a new low from the moment he first saw them together after she got getter. I silently wished that Rose still had a bond with me so that she would understand why Dimitri was acting the way that he was, but I didn't blame her at all for choosing Adrian.

I was sitting in a hall, listening to the affairs of all the princes and princesses in a meeting, but these thoughts were devouring me. I bit my lip and my eyes met with Rose who was standing noiselessly in the corner with her professional guardian expression on her face. When her eyes met mine, however, her features softened and she shook her head just enough for only me to realise. Even without the bond she always seemed to know what I was thinking. I looked down, saddened, as I knew from the shake of her head that she wouldn't talk to Dimitri about any of this.

As I scanned the room, my eyes settled on the quietest princess who was sitting closest to me with her head hanging. Jailbait. I mean, Jill. I scowled, not yet willing to accept the fact that my dad had been unfaithful and had a daughter with another woman. I knew it was not her fault, but her very existence was a token of the fact that my father had not been the man I had thought him to be. I always looked at all the dhampir children and slightly loathed the moroi men who had knocked the dhampir mothers up and then left without a trace. Now I find out that my own dad had been just the same, but with a moroi woman. Jill proved that and it made me feel like a hypocrite. I had always thought that those men would be sleaze bags, but my dad was a lovely man, and so I didn't know what to think anymore.

The meeting was adjourned and I smiled pleasantly at my much older company as that all bid be congratulations for becoming queen (some more reluctantly than others) when the doors suddenly burst open. A crowd of both moroi and dhampirs burst into the hall, fully equipped with large machine guns with steaks in their army-style belts. There was a pause. No one expected them to attack. They were allies. Our only true enemies were strigoi! Jill stood up, confusion replacing the misery that was shown on her features mere moments before. Rose, the first guardian to snap into action, rushed over to me. It was too late, though. A gun shot fired and someone right next to me crumpled to the floor. Rose grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from the line of fire as both she and Dimitri snapped into action. Side by side.

RPOV

I wrenched Lissa away from the threat and spun back around to face the fucked-up men who dared try to shoot her. Dimitri stood on my right as we both sized up our opponents, wondering how many we could take on each. As if in sync, we both started fighting at once, helping to cover each other's blind spots, back to back. In that moment, I remembered why I loved this man. Strong, wise Dimitri who had taught me all I know.

I banged two fuckers' heads together, cringing at the fact that they were moroi. They dropped their guns and fell to the floor, unconscious. Dimitri grabbed a dhampir coming straight for me and they grappled for a short time before Dimitri gained the upper hand and gave him a swift kick in the knee, breaking his leg before sweeping him off his feet. These men might have been on the offensive with impressive guns and flashing silver steaks, but too quickly I noticed they had little, if not no proper training and it wasn't long before between us, all the guardians had wrestled them to the floor. Unconscious. I stood there, panting with as I noticed that one of the bodies on the floor was neither guardian nor enemy. Whoever is was they were bleeding from their chest.

LPOV

As body after body fell to the floor, I noticed scarlet blood running across the ground, staining the pearly white carpet. I looked over to the source and saw a slight girl on her back with blood seeping out of her chest, looking pale even for a moroi. Next to her was someone else, but I didn't process them as this poor girl was far more important at this moment. I watched her. She was panting raggedly. Then I realised who this girl was. It was Jill. My sister. And she was dying.

I gasped and ran over, just as Rose noticed her too. This girl may have been the reminder of the fact that my dad was unfaithful but that was not her fault! Before we knew this, she just wanted to be accepted by us all. She was the only family I had left and there I was, leaning over her, watching the life drain from her as mere moments before, I had scowled at her, angry with her very existence. A single tear ran down my cheek as she pressed her hand to her bloody wound, eyes wide as her chest rose and fell rapidly, becoming weaker with every breath. I reached out a hand and touched the back of hers sadly. This girl did not deserve this fate.

For the first time, I turned to the person to my right and saw the well-known features of Eddie. Covered in blood from the recent fighting, but the blood on his face was being washed away by a steady stream of tears as his head bowed, staring at this poor innocent girl who had been shot. I saw something in his aura as he watched her. A deep passionate love. The kind I see when I study Dimitri looking at Rose. Eddie loved Jill, even if he didn't know it himself yet, and she was here in front of me, her life escaping her and running onto the carpet. This all happened in a matter of seconds and I marvelled time's ability to slow down in such painful, helpless moments. Then, I realised that I was not entirely helpless. I realised that there was something that could be done. As Jill breathed her last breath and became impossibly still, I did not give up hope.

I placed my hands gently on her chest and felt magic seep from my core into my fingers, warming me pleasantly. I tilted my head back. I had not felt this way since I had brought Rose back years ago, but this time, I felt more in control. More powerful. A blinding light surrounded us both and I sighed in relief as I felt the magic push out the bullet wound slowly. Her skin healed over and her still heart began to beat steadily again. My sister let out a huge breath as someone would if they had just come up for air after being in water. He gasped for breath and as she did, I felt unbearably drowsy. So I fell asleep.

**Soooo, what do you think? Pweeaasseee R&R! I love you!**

**Shannii x**


	15. Chapter 15: The Forbidden Kiss

**Bonjour all! I am officially free of exams and at your service until May! Yay! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE don't forget to review because I am still only releasing chapters depending on the feedback I get! So what do you think of Lissa? I know, she's annoying, but hey! That will stop now that she is bonded to Jill (or at least I think so; the characters have a mind of their own, you see.) Lemon is arriving shortly! If you have anything you would like to see/add to the story, don't forget that you can message me or review and I will take all your ideas into consideration and if I use an idea of yours, I will mention you here in my introduction. You can now follow me on twitter if you want to know when I will be releasing chapters or if you have any ideas for stories you would like me to do, chapters you think will help the story or things you would like to see more of: Shannii97.**

**Okay. Now it is time for the usual disclaimer**_**: I do not own Vampire Academy. Any content of which you deem to be similar to that of the Vampire Academy or Bloodlines books belongs to Richelle mead, including the characters and setting. **_

**Enjoy the latest chapter! I love you all! X**

MPOV

I could sense Rose's presence as I walked towards the gym. Of course she was in there. She never gives the place a break. However, when I rounded the corner, I noticed a person I had not anticipated. Tall with brown hair and wearing a duster. Dimitri. Something told me to stay unnoticed, so I shrunk to the back of the gym and turned on a treadmill, trying to appear discrete as I watched the two of them; their bodies too close for their conversation to be casual.

Dimitri took a step forwards, entering Rose's personal space and looking down on her with an unusual expression on his face. Unusual because you would never place it on a man like Guardian Belikov. Love, I suppose. Rose tensed her body and suddenly looked around, worried. My eyes went back to my treadmill and I suddenly became extremely interested in turning the thing on again. Quickly, her eyes returned to Belikov and she stepped backwards, beautiful brown eyes extremely wide and face as white as a moroi. He was telling her something, and it shocked her. Rapidly, realising this may be my chance; I pulled out my newly-acquired phone, pressed the camera function and awaited the most life-crushing photo.

RPOV

"Rosa." Dimitri whispered. "I know it's a shock, but what else did you expect? Lissa brought her back from the dead and now they're spirit bound. Jill can hear all Lissa's thoughts. Feel her emotions." my heart thudded so loud I could feel it pounding in my ears. I should have guessed. It wasn't that far of a leap. Some part of me had always guessed that it would happen, but I could never _imagine _it happening. I wasn't selfish and possessive over Lissa (okay, maybe a little) but I was horrified, partly because I was not about to accept that someone else was sharing a bond with Lissa and partly because poor Jailbait shouldn't have to deal with the darkness, the slow descent into madness that I felt all these years. I was used to the side-effects. She couldn't _deal _with that bond. She was just sweet, poor, bumbling Jill. Also, a stab of me couldn't help but feel jealous.

Dimitri chuckled, "Rosa, you were amazing that day. We work so well as a team. Does that not remind you of our night in the cabin? Didn't you feel what I did? The feeling that we belong together is so strong, Sonya was almost blinded by our auras. Don't you think that's enough to tell you that we're made for one another?" he stepped forward again, our bodies touching and I felt the usual spark as he leaned forwards, lips dangerously close to mine. "I'm openly giving you my heart for the first time ever," he whispered, taking my hands and putting them to his chest, "and you're going to let that go to waste for some womanizing royal? Do you really think you're making the right choice?"

He leaned forward further and I could feel the warmth of his lips. I smiled, accepting that I was going to be kissed by my Russian god and all thoughts of Adrian momentarily left my mind. Closing my eyes, I tilted my chin upwards and waited to feel his soft lips on mine for the first time since the cabin. A haze of electricity surrounded me and it was just me and Dimitri for that one second. He leaned closer, about to kiss me. I opened my eyes to look into his warm ones…

…and was forced back into reality as if someone had poured ice-cold water all over my head, or as if the white fangs of a vampire left my neck and the euphoria shattered. I stepped back, gasping at what I had almost done. Adrian. I loved _Adrian_. No one else. I took a large step backwards and turned and ran, leaving Dimitri standing, shocked and defeated.

MPOV

As Guardian Belikov leaned closer and closer to Rose, I waited, heart pounding, for the best photo opportunity. Belikov leaned forwards so they were now practically touching. _Click_! My camera took the shot, Rose smiling, Belikov's hands hovering, unsure whether to be at her waist or not. I turned to leave with the picture which would ruin Rose's life, but before I did, I'm pretty sure I heard Belikov say "Game on, Ivashkov"

**SOOOOO what do you think? Don't forget, I'm only doing these on reviews! If you stop reviewing, I stop updating! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update. What a twisted way to begin the competition, hehehee, and now Mason can do whatever with the pic which could ruin Rose's life? I've got an idea of what he could do with it, but I'd love to hear yours! Don't be afraid to give me ideas on what you'd like to see happen and why. PLEASEEE R&R! Love you xxx**


	16. Chapter 16: BURN

**Heyy all! Do you like my story so far? Don't for to review, tell me what you think is going to happen, what you want to happen and what you haven't liked so far. I am always up for taking your opinions into account! Please remember that this story is for you, not just for me! Also this is my first fanfic and I don't know what you all like! Any requests of people whose story you would like me to follow would be much appreciated. I'm all yours for the next 3 weeks because of Easter, so get your reviews in quickly so I can update as soon as possible! **

**Time for the usual disclaimer**_**: I do not own Vampire Academy. Any content of which you deem to be similar to that of the Vampire Academy or Bloodlines books belongs to Richelle mead, including the characters and setting.**_

**I might just have to buy the rights, just for a laugh XD anyway, enjoy!**

APOV

I woke up with a start, hearing the sharp clank of a closing letterbox and the low thud of a letter hitting the carpeted floor. Slipping out of bed in only my boxers, I scratched my head, tousling my already messy hair and yawning out a loud note. I reluctantly left the halo of warmth that surrounded my body when in my bed and shuffled my feet across the soft black carpet, slowly making my way to the innocent-looking white envelope which was sitting on the floor with the sealed side up. I knelt down, groaning as my head spun from the low blood sugar accomplished by over twelve hours sleep. _God, _I thought to myself, _I'm lazy. Tomorrow I vow that I will do something productive._

I finally picked up the letter and turned it over, studying it closely with annoyance in my eyes. This was the damn little thing which had woken me up. Upon turning it over, I noticed that on the front, merely my name was scrawled carelessly on the front in a soft pencil. Suddenly I was extremely interested and slightly worried. My almost spirit-like instincts were informing me that whatever was encased in this innocent-looking white paper envelope was not good news. I was immediately unsure whether to rip it open at once or light a bonfire and throw it right into the middle, watching the pure white curl and crumble in the hot embers and not have to face whatever was inside. Taking a long, deep breath and telling myself that I was violently overreacting, I pried off the seal tediously and reached into the envelope.

My hand closed over a single item. It had one sleek smooth side and one side with the texture of something in-between paper and card. This was definitely a photograph. Shit. This was very bad news. This was very, very bad news. Why else would anyone simply shove a picture in an envelope and drop it through my letterbox without any explanation? There was no address on the front, which means whoever it was had been outside or had sent someone to personally deliver it. Why not simply knock and tell me in person then? Oh no. This was an ultimatum in-between my slender fingers. I could feel it somehow. Maybe my spirit was just getting better.

I pulled out the photo and turned it over so the side with the image was facing me, eyes unfocussed. I blinked and then immediately wished I hadn't. Straight away, I wished I could un-see what I had seen. I closed my eyes and begged for it to just disappear, for it not to be real when I opened them. My heart stopped thudding loudly as it had merely moments before. Instead I felt like it had completely stopped, like it had plummeted into my stomach, to be devoured by the acid. But at the same time, I felt it breaking. I inhaled sharply and dropped the picture as if had burned me. No. It could not be true.

Lying on the floor, seeming innocent, there was an image of two lovers, bodies close the man was tall with brown hair and wearing a duster, which appeared odd in his current setting, which was a gym. He had his hand on the woman's waist, pulling her closer, leaning down as if for a kiss. She was stunningly beautiful, _rosy _red lips and a curvy, flawless body. They were clearly in love, heir brown hair matching and shining in the artificial lighting of the gym as they leaned towards each other. The woman had her eyes closed in anticipation and the man was smiling with triumph clearly written all over his face. He had won something, and I knew exactly what it was. He had won the game. The game which had barely even began. The game which I was promised by the one I loved to win.

I was clearly wrong. This wasn't an ultimatum. This was someone looking out for me, someone trying to save me from finding out. Someone wanted me to find out sooner rather than later that Rose had kissed her precious Belikov. Simultaneously I thanked and cursed the person who had delivered such bad news and did exactly what I had wanted to do before I even saw the photograph. I picked it up off the floor and pulled a lighter out of my pocket, setting it alight and destroying it for good. I swiftly walked across the room and my shaking hand fumbled for my emergency vices which I had hidden, anticipating just this sort of incident. Even with the picture gone, I could not get the dirty taste out of my mouth. My heart felt as though it had been ripped out, set alight along with the photo and shoved back into my chest. I poured myself a drink, lit a cigarette and began packing.

**Ooooh! You were all right! Poor Adrian! He thinks that Rose kissed Dimitri! What is going to happen to their relationship? Only god knows that, and me of course XD Damn Mason! How can you like him like you have in the past when he does and does something as evil as splitting up a couple who are obviously perfect for each other! I am really tempted to just kill him off now, the dick XD anyway; I hope you enjoyed this very short chapter! I know that it was very detailed, but I felt as though it needed it. Please review! Remember, the faster you do, the faster I update the next chapter. Time of next update is directly proportional to the number of reviews received (sorry, I was just revising maths XD) See y'all next time! Je t'aime 3**


	17. Chapter 17: Aura

**Hello! It has certainly been a while! You try writing with a computer which throws tantrums and decides to turn off every other hour. I have attempted to do this chapter so many times but the damn computer won't let me! Then I had writer's block. Anyway, I am back and finished school (hurrah) so if I can I will update again sometime this week. I'm looking forward to any feedback you might be as kind as to offer me. Please don't stop being the amazing followers you are! I love you all!**

**Time for the usual disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Any content of which you deem to be similar to that of the Vampire Academy or Bloodlines books belongs to Richelle mead, including the characters and setting**

**So, without any further ado, I present to you the long-anticipated next chapter.**

RPOV

I raced back to my apartment, feeling dirty at what I had almost done. I loved _Adrian_! I didn't love Dimitri as I once thought I had. My soul mate was waiting for me back at home. He was probably sleeping right now, dreaming of us as he so often claims to and here I was having a mental battle with myself. I felt like a downright bitch and I was going to definitely make it up to him before he finds out by the wrong means.

How, I wondered, would I even be able to tell him? How could I face the sadness in his stunning, unbearably passionate eyes as he finds out I forgot about our love for even a second? It was unforgivable and punishable by Social Siberia in my opinion. I had made a promise to him that he would be the only one for me and I had almost lost the fucked-up game for him in its first official day! I was a shit girlfriend. A shiny tear escaped my eyes and rolled silently down my cheek before becoming ice cold as I ran, wind whipping my face. Good. I should be feeling uncomfortable. I deserved it. I was a cold-hearted bitch.

I reached the apartment and took one long, deep breath, scared to open the door and face the man whose passion and startlingly strong emotions were both his asset and his downfall. Just as I was beginning to gain a better respect and gratefulness for him, I do something which could potentially fuck up our whole relationship. Many would probably say it was not even a kiss. I would have probably said that myself not long ago, or if it had been with any other person. I knew, though, that the fact that I had looked Adrian in the eye and promised him that there was nothing between me and Dimitri and then, soon after, stood with my lips pursed, waiting for his kiss with anticipation in my eyes made me want to spit on the ground. It made me wish I could crawl into a corner and just not be my usual fun, charismatic self ever again.

I held the breath in my lungs until it burned before exhaling and slowly pushing the key into the keyhole and turning until I heard the click of the lock. In my state of shock and shame, my sense of hearing was heightened, yet my reaction time much slower. As well as that, I was procrastinating by slowing down each and every movement to what I would usually call agonising pace. I observed how much of a hurry I had been to get to Adrian before compared to my reluctance to face him now that the only thing separating us was a blue door before closing my eyes and pushing it open.

What I had not expected to see when I opened my eyes was Adrian packing his belongings up and puffing on his old clove cigarettes. Immediately I knew that he had somehow found out, though through what means were not currently important as I was attacked by the urge to throw myself at his knees, tell him I was sorry and beg for his forgiveness. He carried on packing silently and did not look up, acting as though I had not entered the room as I stood there and watched him, a mixture of guilt and hurt pushing their way through my usually passive guardian expression. I inhaled and prepared myself to speak. To apologise.

"Adrian, I-"

"You kissed him." Adrian finally looked up at me, his eyes full of a pain I had not seen since the time he believed me to be back with Dimitri when I was classed as a criminal. It was painful to watch, yet undeniably beautiful and I stood, transfixed as I stared into those gorgeous eyes, unable to gather my thoughts.

"I'm sorry…" I began before snapping back into reality and his words finally hit me in one hard blow, "wait, what? No I didn't." I crossed my arms, immediately defensive, though I knew I probably shouldn't be since that's how it probably looked to whoever told him.

"You kissed him." He said again, his voice cracking slightly. Then, with more conviction, "You _kissed _him Rose. You were all over him." He threw a few of his trademark shirts in his suitcase before slamming it shut and standing up straight to address me.

"No I didn't, Adrian. I don't know who told you that but –"

"I have photographic evidence" he pointed to a pile of ashes lying next to his lighter on the coffee table, "so don't try to deny it. You fucking loved it. Don't try to lie to me. I saw your face."

"No Adrian." I said, barely stopping my mouth from falling open "LISTEN to me." He started to protest, but instead he sat down on the closest chair, elbows on his lap and his head on his hands. "I almost kissed him. I didn't. I remembered who I love, and that person is _you_." There was a silence.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" he snorted, angling his body away from me.

"No." I whispered softly, "I don't expect you to believe that. I do, however, expect you to believe yourself. Believe your own powers, Adrian. Look me in the eye and check my aura and you'll see that I am not lying to you." There was another pause. Before he looked up into my eyes slowly and studied me closely.

APOV

I looked into her eyes and studied her aura. Lucky for her she had got to me before my vices had completely numbed my spirit powers. I saw the usual shining light she gets when looking at me and felt immediately soothed, yet there was still this nagging feeling that she had kissed him deep in my heart. My own eyes remained passive and unchanged as I stared at her intently,

"I did not kiss Dimitri Belikov today." She said it as a statement and I watched the shining lights around her, anticipating a shift in her aura to betray her…

Nothing. It remained as bright as ever, despite the presence of the slight hint of darkness that spirit had deposited on the edges. She was telling the truth. My mouth fell open. Rose was good at hiding things, but nothing could escape her aura. She was telling the truth and I had spent all this time doubting my love when I could have been holding her in my arms. Kissing her. Telling her I love her. So I said it. "I love you Rose. I'm sorry." I took her hand in mine and held it. "Whoever sent me that picture obviously doesn't want us to be a couple. Who does that sound like?" I smacked my forehead. This wasn't a kind person looking out for me as I had initially thought it was. No this was someone deliberately out to sabotage our relationship. This person was obviously working for Dimitri.

So, the bastard has his little minions out doing his bidding to try and win the game, has he? Well, you're not the only one with people to help them. I thought you were man enough to fight your battles alone, Dimitri, but I was obviously mistaken. Some guardian. Need help to fight a Moroi? Pathetic. Don't worry, I won't judge… too much. Game on you fucking loser.

**So… how do you think it went? It was a little bit longer than what I am used to as a way of apologising. Please don't forget to review! I love them so much! Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated and I PROMISE the next chapter will be the lemon. I say that with absolute conviction as I have already started writing it. No more procrastination! Any messages, reviews, favourites and follows will be appreciated SO much! You are an amazing bunch of readers! I love you all so much! Make sure to send me any suggestions you have! Stay awesome! Bye for now 3**


	18. Chapter 18 Goddess

**Greetings loyal readers! I just came back from a writer's camp! It was incredible and everyone there was extremely helpful and supportive! They gave me wonderful ideas on how to improve my story! I hope you enjoy them! **

**Unfortunately, here is the usual disclaimer for you: **_I do not own Vampire Academy. Any content of which you deem to be similar to that of the Vampire Academy or Bloodlines books belongs to Richelle mead, including the characters and setting._

Without further ado, here is the chapter I know some of you have been waiting for. *wink, wink*

APOV

I pressed my body closer to Rose's and smiled, overjoyed that it was evident that I am the one for her. She beamed back at me and even my usual cheekiness halted in the presence of such beauty as I was lost in those warm, chocolate eyes. I think anyone can forgive me for being sappy, being completely in love and all.

There was no denying that I was completely and utterly whipped by this amazing goddess in front of me. Never ever in my wildest dreams had I ever thought I would be gaga over her when I sent her all those perfumes what felt like an age ago. Back then she was just a challenge for me: a beautiful, sassy challenge I couldn't wait to conquer. However, the more she resisted me, the more I realised how special she was. She is the only girl who could ever change the way I was. She is the only girl I have ever loved and the only one I will ever love.

It took me a while to fall in love with Little Dhampir, and it took me even longer to realise I was in love with her, but there is not one thing I could ever not like about the girl. Many people ask me when I realised that she was different. It was from the first time I spoke to her. She didn't look at me like most other girls do: she didn't look at my face and my abs before anything else, which was definitely a bit of a downer for me back then. She looked at me as if she was studying me and it was evident that, despite her inability to manipulate spirit like me, she was an excellent judge of character.

I am not going to go all Twilight on you, but the mystery of her intrigued me also. I was used to reading people's auras, but I had never seen one like hers before. It was dark and unusual, which made her much more of a challenge. If I could crack this one girl, I was definitely the boss. I could most certainly get any girl to jump in bed with me, and that prospect definitely did excite me just slightly. So I made her my next new adventure. I decided to spend all my time with her, to immerse myself in her life, to befriend her friends, to fit in.

I soon found, however, that I had found more than just a challenge; I had found myself both a rival and a partner in crime. I found myself having to defend my title with regards to sarcasm and being, occasionally, out-sassed by her and that drew me to her. Soon I stopped thinking of her as a future friend with benefits and as an actual potential girlfriend. As I followed her around in the crazy world known as the Life of Rose, I finally fell in love with her. It wasn't until I realised how jealous I was that her heart was with Belikov did I finally admit to myself that one fact. I was crazy about this girl and there was no way out of it. She had stolen my heart.

So I happily became her fund to go and kill him. Not only was I finally able to do something useful for her, but the thought of her finally killing _him _and moving on enticed me. I wanted her to see what he had become and to come running back to me. I wanted her to realise she had made me a promise and be with _me _when she returned. I wanted her to stop loving him for a noble reason so she could never feel bad.

When she finally returned and was mine, I realised that I didn't need sex as long as her hand was in mine, or as long as my lips were on hers, or as long as she was smiling. I had gone from the biggest, most famous vampire womanizer in the whole of the USA (I had really gotten around) to the sappiest guy on the planet, but I would never have let that on to her, or anyone else for that matter.

Now Rose is not depressed that Belikov is either dead or some crazy Strigoi killing machine with badass powers, she has finally got closure. She has chosen me and no longer needs to feel upset that her love is not what she once knew him as. He's back to his normal, annoying self and she has chosen me. It has given me a new round of hope (despite when certain little minions of Belikov send me pictures) that maybe we can finally be together. I don't need to have sex with her to make me feel better. I don't need to have a one night stand to make myself feel better. She is the better version of all those vices I have spent years indulging in. Now I know what love means, I could have gone the rest of my life without ever having sex again as long as I was able to hold her and sleep next to her forever.

That does not mean, however, that with her standing right in front of me biting her lip and giving me a cheeky grin, I wasn't getting turned on. Quite the contrary: she began to run her fingers under my shirt and I could feel my heart beat quicker. Just because I said didn't feel I _needed_to ever have sex again to be happy, doesn't mean I didn't _want _her. Oh no. I wanted her. I always want her. Bad.

**(Children, cover your eyes and scroll down. You're not supposed to be reading a rated M story anyway! Shame on you! This is LEMON time!)**

RPOV

He kissed my neck, making me gasp and moan gently. I was sick of waiting for this moment and was ready to show him that it was him I loved and cared about. Adrian had been a real gentleman, waiting for the time to be right, which was a huge gesture for me, especially considering his history and former eagerness to jump into bed with any pretty woman he could find. The fact that he had waited for me just made my heart melt, especially considering his slight hesitancy to go any further than kissing at that exact moment.

Knowing that it was probably best to make the first move, I hitched my leg up to his side and kissed him desperately and passionately on the lips, biting his bottom lip gently in between kisses. Adrian responded almost immediately, grabbing my leg and pushing his body closer to mine so we were practically grinding against one another. He leant forwards gently until I felt my back hit the cool surface of the wall, my body tilted towards his, yearning for his touch, receiving his kisses with a fiery intensity of my own. If I had experienced electrical impulses from Dimitri's touch ever since I had met it, it was nothing compared to the lightning bolts coursing through my veins at this moment. Oh god how I wanted him badly.

His lips returned to my neck once again and he kissed me urgently, his free hand sliding down my body until it rested on my ass. He squeezed, continuing to alternate between kissing my lips and my neck and collarbone. I gasped. "Adrian…" I whispered, feeling him pressing his hard on as he pressed his crotch towards mine. "Adrian…" I whispered again when he didn't reply. This time I received a soft "mmm?" as he continued to caress my body gently but causing passion to burn inside me. "I love you." I looked into his eyes, seeing the same passion I felt conveyed scolding in his eyes.

"I love you more." He breathed, kissing my lips more urgently this time as I felt his hand move from my ass, up my shirt to unclasp my bra expertly. My hands went to his shirt where I tried to do the same with the buttons, but failing miserably I let out a frustrated grunt and pulled, popping the buttons open with ease. "I think," he whispered, both passion and amusement in those eyes I loved so much, "I may need to buy some new shirts." He chuckled, but at the same time his hands slipped up my shirt and grabbed onto one of my boobs, squeezing gently.

I laughed with him while slipping the remains of the shirt off his broad shoulders and studying his defined abs, hunger boiling over inside me. "Next time, buy shirts that are easier to take off maybe?" I joked, my hands sliding across his six-pack softly, giving him goose bumps. He responded by pulling my shirt over his head and pressing our naked torsos together. I let out a louder moan, loving the feeling of Adrian's hard muscles pressed up against me, my skin burning pleasantly with every touch. "Has someone been working out for me?" I smiled adoringly and received a sly smile in return

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." He pushed his fingers into the band of my gym pants and tugged. Once past my ass, they fell off with little provocation, joining the pile of our other clothes forming on the floor. I kicked it to one side, pulling off his jeans with blinding, almost Strigoi-like speed and kicking off my own trainers and socks until we were left in only our underwear.

Picking me up wedding-style, Adrian made his way to the bed where he set me down gently. "Hold on a second." He said, turning round to unplug the house phone as quickly as he possibly could. "No more distractions from anyone." He winked, kneeling on the bed by my legs. Pulling him on top of me, I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him urgently, our hands exploring one another's bodies with long, passionate movements.

He slipped down my body. "Now it's time to make _you _feel like royalty." He smiled, pulling off my panties with his index finger and moving closer to my pussy, gasping as I felt his warm breath caress it. Without hesitation, he pushed apart my pussy lips with his tongue and gave it one long lick right up to my clit, receiving a strangled squeal from me. Taking that as a cue to continue, he pushed his tongue into my pussy, making me scream out in pleasure. He pushed a finger in, pushing me over the edge. "ADRIAN!" I shrieked as I had a huge orgasm. He made his way back up my body and smiled at me, love and adoration mixed with passion and an animalistic desire to fuck my brains out. He pulled my legs apart and pulled on a condom before looking at me as if asking permission to enter me. I nodded, which earned me a smile.

"Little Dhampir, my goddess." He groaned, entering me slowly. All words failed me as I lay there, panting and moaning, pulling our bodies closer with my legs, which had reappeared around his waist without me realising. He quickened the pace, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into me roughly, again increasing the speed. I moaned as he continued to thrust against me, matching every stroke with one of my own.

Now his kisses were more frantic. He no longer made a conscious effort to hide his fangs and I felt them press against the soft skin of my breast as he kissed me all over, making me gasp and scream at the top of my lungs. "BITE ME ADRIAN!" I yelled, grabbing fistfuls of hair in each hand and pulling him closer to my breast. He looked at me with both burning desire and hesitancy.

"Are you sure baby?" he whispered, the juxtaposition between my hysterical screaming and his barely audible utterings seemed to strangely complement one another.

"YES!" I squealed, anticipating the sharp fangs piercing into my neck. I licked my lips hungrily as he continued to thrust inside me.

Without any further conversation, he pierced my hot skin with his shiny white fangs, but not in my neck. He bit and sucked from the side of my left breast, making the experience even more sexual. I let out another strangled scream as the endorphins kicked in and I felt the high almost immediately. Adrian's hands went to my waist and his fingers dug in deep as he continued to thrust inside me while still sucking.

He groaned my name like a prayer as I dug my fingernails into his back and had yet another orgasm at exactly the same time he did. He stayed, panting on top of me as we caught our breath, then rolled off me and pulled me close

**(LEMON OVER!)**

"You are an amazing woman, do you know that Little Dhampir?" he beamed at me and made trails down my stomach with his index finger.

"So I've been told." I winked at him, gaining a chuckle.

"I love you." He kissed me on the lips lightly, lingering there.

"It's funny how your tune changed. Just a few hours ago you were packing your clothes. Now they're on the floor!" I laughed. "Now get some sleep. We're going to visit Jill in the hospital tomorrow. I'm sure that she needs a lot of things explaining to her.

**I hoped you liked it! I did promise a lemon and there it is! Also, this is definitely the longest chapter for a fanfic that I have ever written! I hope it didn't bore you… I decided to add a bit about what Adrian was thinking since he met her since we all love Adrian and it was extremely interesting to think about! I will include other people's views on the other characters more often because, like Bloodlines, it turns out that a story from someone else's perspective can seem really different.**

**Don't forget that this is as much your story as it is mine so if you want to see a particular character appear who hasn't just yet, make sure to tell me and it will, hopefully happen! Don't forget to R&R! I love you loads!**

**Shannii x**


	19. Chapter 19: I didn't say it

**Hello all! I know this is taking me a long time to write. I just want to thank all of you that have stayed with me from the start, back in 2011 and to all you newcomers whose reviews are the reason I get out of bed every morning. If you like Harry Potter, I have a new fanfic for that about Voldemort's lover that you should check out and if you love a little of DracoxHarry slash then I have something up my sleeve which I think is just a **_**tiny **_**bit more realistic than some of the stuff I have read in the past. I absolutely love writing for you all because you are such amazing readers. You are the only reason I am sitting in front of my laptop today. I hope you like this new chapter. I have had it brewing for a while but I'm such a procrastinator!**

**Anyway, time for the usual disclaimer: **_**I do not own Vampire Academy. Any content of which you deem to be similar to that of the Vampire Academy or Bloodlines books belongs to Richelle Mead, including the characters and the setting.**_

**I hope you enjoy. I hope you can forgive my Britishness :3**

Jill's POV

I woke up in the hospital bed and there were people surrounding me, staring at me with wide eyes. What was the matter? I know I must have been hit pretty badly but I was still alive wasn't I? I smiled at them, at Rose, and then blinked, weary. The room was of the utmost luxury. Unlike hospital beds I had previously seen with white walls and a cold, clinical ambience, this was stylishly furnished with blue walls that glittered slightly and a flat screen television hanging proudly from the wall. The bed I was lying in was not narrow and coffin-like. Instead, it was a double bed with a silvery quilt pulled over it. Even my hospital gown was made of silk and hung effortlessly from my slender body, concealing me completely and the drip and monitors blended perfectly into the background, almost unnoticeable. So this is, I thought, what the royals' private hospital rooms looked like. They were so much more privileged than normal people. It wasn't fair.

"How are you feeling?" asked a familiar voice. Queen Vasilisa Dragomir was standing at the foot of my bed with her usual grace and beauty. I could see no resemblance between the two of us save from the shining blonde hair. She was an ethereal beauty who had inherited a poise and grace that it is impossible to simply learn. Her blonde hair formed a halo around her head, unlike mine, which simply hanged plainly over my face, attempting to shelter me from the divine light which seemed to pour off her and cast itself upon me, making me feel painfully incompetent. I could not be her sister, I thought, not even her half-sister. I could not be the result of any small relationship with anyone vaguely related to her. It was impossible. She could not even be the same species as me.

On top of that, she did not even like me. She did not even look at me in normal, every-day situations. I was just a reminder to her that her dad – our father – was just the same as every other Moroi man that we criticised, the only difference being that his secret fling was a Moroi and not a Dhampir. If I was in her position, I would have struggled to look as me too. If I felt what she felt, I would hate the very sight of me. It was only now that I was hurt that she cared. Lissa may not have liked what my existence symbolises, but she was nothing if not compassionate. If we had met under any other circumstance, we would probably be good friends. It made me angry, aggressively angry. Could life not be so much easier? Why did the stupid Moroi royals have to have this stupid rule in the first place? A dark rage gripped me uncharacteristically. Where was this deep rage coming from?

"Jill?" she asked again, pulling me away from the anger that was quietly consuming me. I opened my mouth to answer, words failing me with the surprise of the gentleness in her voice. _Did something go wrong? _I heard her say.

"Nothing went wrong, I don't think." I smiled awkwardly "I think I feel the same as before. Thank you." She looked at me with a mixture of awe and knowing.

"I didn't say that out loud," she said, worry in her jade green eyes "I thought it." I think I did a double-take. I could swear I heard her… but then again, it was so quiet, like a whisper. The words barely kissed me. They could have been invented by me in my delirious, semi-drugged state. Lissa, however, seemed to have another thought entirely. Instead, she turned to Rose with a panic-stricken expression and mouthed something to her. If I strained, I'm sure I would have been able to hear what she said, but confusion had stunned me, making me feel numb. Had she thought it? Had I heard her think it? What has happened to me? Has something really changed?

RPOV

_I think you need to explain everything to her. It will be better coming from you. _Lissa mouthed to me. I smiled and nodded reassuringly; waiting as everyone gave Jill final worried glances before taking the cue to file out silently. Left in the room was just me, Jill and Lissa. Even Adrian, though protest danced across his eyes, left without a word, understanding the importance of the talk we were to have with her.

"Jill…" I started hesitantly, "I need you to understand something. I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to be blunt. The day that you… got hurt, everyone was trying to protect Lissa. We were sure that the people were after her, but they were clever enough to realise that she can't be in power if she doesn't have a family behind her. We didn't expect that. We jumped in front of Lissa. All of us, that is, except for Eddie.

"Even then, one guardian protecting you from six Moroi who are armed with guns is difficult. It's probably harder than protecting you from a Strigoi or two. At least we know how to deal with them. We're trained that they come first – the Moroi. How can you fight someone you're instinctively supposed to protect? He fought as well as he could possibly fight under the circumstances. He was strong and now everyone trusts him again. He's not on probation anymore. They understand that Moroi can be just as dangerous as Strigoi if given the right provocation. I guess that means that the Alchemists are kinda right–" I stopped as Lissa kicked me under the table. I hadn't realised how much I was rambling. I was starting to sound like Jill herself. God, this was hard.

"What I'm trying to say is… on that day, you got hurt really badly. You got shot in the chest and you… you died a few minutes later. You know about Lissa's powers. She managed to bring you back to life, just like she did me back when we were younger, before we ran away from St Vladimir's." I paused to let her take it all in. This must be so hard for her! Then again, it's better to rip the Band-Aid off. She stared at me with a blank expression so I pressed on. "You didn't hear Lissa speaking like you thought you did. You heard her thoughts just like I used to. You're spirit bound and I'm going to help you."

**Okay this is kind of a filler but it's time that Jill knew what happened to her. What do you think about the film that came out? I haven't seen it yet but I've read a few reviews and apparently they're basically mocking Mead's brilliance. How can they do that? They hired the writers of Mean Girls to write a script for story about a tragic romance and deep, passionate friendship. That just offends me really. If they make a joke out of it all then I don't think I could ever have respect for them again. It seems as though they are not doing the books justice, which hurts. Maybe we could all team up to write a better one. We could show them! ;)**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. I'll try and update sooner this time. I love you all! Please don't forget to R&R!**

**Shannii x**


End file.
